


Broken Memories

by chiameido



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiameido/pseuds/chiameido
Summary: Chiaki Morisawa ends up involved on a traffic accident. His arm and leg are the only injured parts... Or so he thought.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! This is the first time I write seriously. Sorry for any possible mistakes!! Hope you all enjoy :) I have no idea if I'll do a second part... Maybe, if I get ideas.

"My name is Chiaki Morisawa. Recently I've been involved on a traffic accident. Nothing too serious. I injured my arm and leg but nothing else... Although I'm really bored here, there's nothing to do, and I don't even have a roomate to talk to"

"Morisawa-san, someone came to visit you" - I heard one of the nurses say, from outside the room. 

"Who could it be...?"

While I was wondering, a tall guy with light brown, short hair came into the room, he seemed really stressed. 

"Morisawa-senpai!! What in the world happened?! Are you okay?! I told you that you should be more careful!" 

"Uh... I'm okay, kinda... But more important... Who... are you?"

"What do you mean?! It's not the time to joke around, you know?! I was worried sick!!"

"But I'm not joking around... Did you get the wrong room?"

"Agh, stop! I'm Midori Takamine! Ryusei green! Or however you want to call me, stop joking around, I mean it! "

"... Ryusei green? Oh! You're a Ryuseitai fan? You came here just for checking on me?"

"... How can you...?"

As soon as he said that, tears began to flow from his eyes. Damn it- did I say something bad?

"Morisawa-senpai..." - He started talking, while tears kept coming out from his eyes - "Do you seriously... Don't remember me? I'm a member or Ryuseitai too... Moreover, we're friends, aren't we...? You came picking me up from school every morning, and we even went home together... We met in all your free weekends and talked a lot... How did you forget...?"

He doesn't seem to be joking around. Did I actually forget about him? 

"Uh, Takamine-san..."

"Just call me Midori, please"

"O-okay... Midori... I'm really sorry if I actually forgot about you... I'm not sure of what to do... Maybe you show me some pictures or something? Maybe I will remember"

"Well... I guess you can take a look to our LINE conversations, here"

He gave me his phone, and I started going through the conversation

"Wow, we talked a lot..."

"You texted me everytime you could..."

"Woah- sorry, that must have been annoying"

"Don't apologize... I like talking to you" - He said, and slightly blushed right after

But even after that I still can't manage to remember. His profile picture is a picture of us... And he mentioned going to school with me. How in the world did I forget about someone so important?

"By your face I guess you didn't remember" - He wasn't crying anymore, but he still sounded really disappointed. But I can't blame him. 

"Sorry..."

"It's okay... rather, I apologize for crying all of a sudden"

... 

Nobody said anything. It was really akward. Just on that moment, a nurse opened the door. Perfect timing, I guess. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid visit time is over. You can come back tomorrow"

"Ah, sure... Then, see you tomorrow, Morisawa-senpai"

"Wait. You told me to call you Midori so just call me by my name" - For some reason, my heart started beating faster after saying that... I've never felt like this before... Or maybe I just forgot. 

"O-okay... Then, see you tomorrow... Chiaki" - He said that, and then smiled at me


	2. Broken Memories (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I'm back with an update. I have nothing to say, just, enjoy it :)

As Midori promised, he came to the hospital everyday. At first it was a bit awkward, but I think we get along. I mean, we did before I forgot, right? In any way, he is coming again today. Being here alone is boring, but knowing that Midori is gonna be here makes it funnier. But there is something that has been on my mind for a while, and I think I should tell Midori about it. 

"I'm coming..." - I heard the sound of the door opening, followed by a voice; it was Midori. 

"Oh, Midori! You're quite late today. Visit time is almost over."

"Yeah, sorry about that... Oh, there's food there. Sorry, did I interrupt your meal?"

"Ah, no! Not at all, I'm just not hungry"

"You should eat, you know? It's bad for your health if you don't."

"But eating is a pain, my leg is recovered but my arm isn't, and I broke my good arm."

"Well..." - He left his bag on the floor and sat on the side of the bed - "I could feed you..."

"Hm? What did you say?"

"It was nothing"

"No, you definitely said something!"

"Your face is too close! "

"You said you could feed me right?"

"If you heard me why did you ask me?"

"Because I like your face when you blush"

"Wh...?!"

"Ah, there it is!"

"Shut up already! Do you want me to do it or not?"

"Okay, okay. Aaaaah~"

"..."

"Woah, I didn't expect you to actually do it! But you know, hospital food tastes bad but it tastes better when you give it to me. "

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense!"

"No, it doesn't. Come on, you should finish eating."

"Yeah, but before that... Uh... I have to tell you something."

"Hmm? You seem serious all of a sudden. What happens?"

"Well... You see..."

"Your face is red, are you feeling sick? Should I call the nurse?"

"No! - Without realizing I grabbed his arm - Don't call anyone"

"A-alright... What happens?"

"So... You see... Uh... How do I say this?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine...! I think. It's just... Weird. My heart keeps beating faster every time you're here... You know, even being 1 millimeter away from you feels too far. I'm sure no one in this world knows how I feel just by thinking about you. They don't know how I feel every time I see you. Every time I touch you. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. Even after I hurt you, you still kept coming to the hospital to check on me. I have no memories with you from before the accident, but I can say for sure that the day we met was the best day of my life. It's so weird... I can't stop thinking about you anytime, no matter what I'm doing. It feels like a dream. I sometimes wonder if something actually happened during the accident and if I'm on heaven right now... I'm just saying whatever comes to my mind. There's no way to fully express how I'm feeling with words"

"..."

He wasn't saying anything, in fact, he wasn't even looking at me. Did I talk too much? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all. I mean, this came out of nothing but still... I want him to say something. 

"..."

"Midori... I... I think I..."

Just when I was about to say *those* words, someone knocked the door. Not perfect timing this time. 

"The visit time is over."

Midori got up and picked his bag, still not looking at me. 

"Chiaki. I think you should reconsider your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"... I think it should be obvious." 

He left the room right after that. He sounded kinda nervous, but I guess considering what just happened it's understandable. 

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" - The nurse asked me, with a worried look on her face. 

"No, no, don't worry, it's... It's nothing. "

I'm guessing Midori will be coming here tomorrow, again so I should have an answer for tomorrow. But I'm not sure of what answer he wants. I just want him to hear me say the words I wanted to say. 

"Midori, I love you"


	3. Broken Memories - Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this I finished this!! I want to thank my friend Nea for giving me a bunch of advice when writting, she helped me a lot! Please enjoy this final chapter!!

I could barely sleep that night. I stayed up until... I don't even know when, and ended up waking up quite late. It was almost the time for visits to come. 

"Ahh, breakfast time has passed already... My stomach is empty... But I can't let that distract me, Midori will be coming any minute now. But even if I say that, what am I supposed to say? And what did he mean when he told me to consider my feelings? Why is everything so complicated? Ugh... I can't think about anything with an empty stomach!"

"Then just eat something. Here"

"Woah?! M-midori?! When did you get in?! Knock the door first! You scared me"

"I knocked the door but you didn't answer me. Aren't you hungry? Here, Tetora-kun gave me a bag of cookies he got for you since he couldn't come to see you. Eat some"

"Is that so? Oh, there's a note here...{Get better soon!}, ah Sengoku, Nagumo and Anzu signed it. I'm glad to have such good comrades! Thank them later for me!"

"Sure..."

"Aren't you gonna feed me?"

"Shut up! You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not. Eat by yourself. I have work to do at home so I can't stay for much time today. We had some, uh, stuff to discuss, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah..."

"Don't talk while you're eating"

"Then don't ask me while I'm eating!"

"Whatever..."

"Midori"

"I told you to eat first, then talk"

"I already finished, now listen! I have to ask you. Why did you tell me to consider my feelings?"

"Isn't it obvious...?"

"I'm clearly confused right now so, no, it's not obvious"

"You forgot about me, right? Then you've just known me for some weeks. You don't know how I was before you graduated, how I was before the accident. I wasn't like now, you know? In fact, I was quite rude towards you. I already told you on the graduation day but I'll say it again. I don't deserve to be with you. I was always rude and lazy, while you always tried to support and help me, I just kept trying to push you away. I said a lot of hurtful things. If you remembered me, you won't like me. If you recover your memories you would just remember what a terrible junior I was. There's no way you would fall for me"

"Midori, listen"

"..."

"Yeah, I may not remember how you were before the accident. But people change. If you regret your past that's a sign you have improved as a person. No matter how many times I forget about you, or how many times we die and are reborn.  
I will always fall in love with you. I love you. From the first moment I laid my eyes on you. But even if I'm saying this, I can't fully put it into words. I can't fully exp-..."

I couldn't even finish when suddenly Midori grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me close to his face. 

And, he kissed me. It wasn't a really long one, and our lips barely touched. But it still was a kiss. From Midori, no less. 

"Mi... Midori?"

"Sorry, I have to, uh, go now!"

"Hey, hold on! Come here!"

Midori dashed through the door and started running down the hallways. 

"Midori! Does that kiss mean that my feelings are reciprocated?"

"Shut up, why are you being so loud!? And why are you chasing me?! You're supposed to be resting!"

"You can't expect me to be resting after that kiss! At least answer!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Then answer me!"

Eventually we made it through all the hallway and ended up outside the hospital. 

"Stop right there Midori! I know you don't have that much stamina!"

"You... Know?"

"Why the surprised face?"

"Because... You entirely forgot about me...? Did you remember anything?!"

"The thought just kinda appeared in my head... but that's a good sign, right?"

"Of course it is... I hope you can get your memories back..."

"Yeah me too... Hey, wait a moment, you're just avoiding the subject! Tell me, are my feelings reciprocated?"

"You can't possibly be this oblivious..."

"Is that a-"

"Yes. You yourself said you couldn't explain with words right...? I understand and that's why I ki... Ki... Aaah this is so embarrasing... Please don't look at me..."

"Come on, Midori, there's no need to be embarrased. Or at least, let's be embarrased together" 

I pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips against his and capturing him in a passionate embrace.


End file.
